


Koyu Discovers Fanfiction

by Team_Two_Cats



Series: Silly (Suikoden) Love Songs [10]
Category: Suikoden, Suikoden II
Genre: Fluff, Horny Bookworms, M/M, Opposites Attract, kinda meta?, scary librarians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Two_Cats/pseuds/Team_Two_Cats
Summary: It was a mostly-quiet day at the library for Marlowe until Koyu shows up with a surprise—a new book he wants some help reading. Only it turns out that Marlowe has already seen this book before. In fact, he wrote it...Completely standalone, just part of my continued exploration of the Suikoden universe.
Relationships: Koyu/Marlowe (Suikoden)
Series: Silly (Suikoden) Love Songs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398742
Kudos: 1





	Koyu Discovers Fanfiction

The library is quiet for once. Gantetsu has finally been chased away by Emilia after challenging half the people browsing to wrestling matches, and after spending about an hour flapping around pestering Templeton, Chaco convinced the young mapmaker to go out to Hai Yo’s restaurant for their second date. Only a few people reading intently at tables and Marlowe, reclined on a large, padded chair near a window, seem to be left.

Until Koyu bursts through the large main doors, head swiveling until he spies Marlowe in his repose and rushes over. Midway there he suddenly changes his entire demeanor, his careless sprint becoming a restrained walk, and it takes a moment for Marlowe, watching it all, to realize that Emilia just came out of the back room, her eyes twin fury runes looking for the source of the most recent disturbance.

Koyu nods with an impressive attempt at nonchalance, not making the mistake of wishing her a good day or speaking at all, and he closes the distance to Marlowe with a casual smile under the gaze of the castle’s librarian.

“Excuse me, Marlowe,” he whispers with exaggerated formality, only the faintest of smiles turning up the corners of his mouth. “I was hoping that you could help me with…a reading lesson.”

And that glint of mischief that tells Marlowe that whatever is going on, he’s going to regret it. But he finds himself nodding and closing his book anyway. There’s no use saying no. His traitor heart is already beating harder in the cage of his chest, his body heating in ways that remind him he’s utterly terrible at resisting.

After a moment longer, Emilia narrows her eyes but retreats into the back room.

Marlowe scowls and stands, leading Koyu back to one of the rearmost tables where at least they shouldn’t disturb the other guests.

“What is this about?”

Koyu bounces his eyebrows. “I, uh, need some help with a new book I found. It’s got a lot of big words that I don’t understand, but I’m pretty sure I want to.”

Marlowe eyes him suspiciously. It’s not exactly like Koyu to be so enthusiastic about a book. Maybe it’s some new kung fu adventure.

“O…kay. What exactly is this book?”

Koyu pulls out a small book that looks like it was made on one of the new printing presses Marlowe’s read about. A pulp book, they’re being called, because of their paper and binding. After the thrill of seeing up close wears off, though, he sees what’s printing on the cover. _A Hot Night for Hot Knights_. Marlowe’s eyes bulge. It couldn’t be.

“It’s this raunchy story about Camus and Miklotov!” Koyu says. “From the castle! Only in this they are _much _ more than friends and colleagues. I mean, not that I think they aren’t totally doing it, but this is obviously made up. I mean, at one point apparently Miklotov and Flik get into a duel bec—"

“Oh no!” Marlowe says, far too loudly, snatching the book from Koyu’s hands and hastily opening it. No no no no no this can’t be happening. But it’s there, in every lurid detail, just as…just as _he _ had written it. The scene with Camus and Miklotov in the bath, quiet lest they be discovered by Tetsu. And on the rooftop, while the flying squirrels watch, their gaze a sort of aphrodisiac. And…and…

“_Where did you get this?_” Marlowe demands, a low growl. Someone must have…must have snuck into his room and copied his journals. And…set them to print! It’s so…absurd. That someone would go to the time and expense and—

Koyu puts up his hands. “Hey, sorry, I didn’t think you’d be so _offended_. It’s just, you know, some naughty fun.”

“That is _not_ what I’m concerned about,” Marlowe says, aware that any moment Emilia is going to come around the corner and expel them both for the noise. “I mean, _where?_ How?!”

“Relax,” Koyu says. “I swiped it from my sister. She’s got a whole stack of them, and I’m pretty sure she’s finished with it for now, anyway.”

A look passes over Koyu’s face like he really doesn’t want to think about that too much, and Marlowe grabs his shoulders.

“But. Where. Did. She. Get. It?” Wait a second… “Did you say _stacks?!_”

“Oh yeah, I think she bought them from Richmond. From what I heard her talking to Anita about them, he’s got some sort of printer in Gregminster who also makes elevators? Something like that. Anyway, apparently they’re selling boatloads!”

Marlowe swallows, letting the scale of this sink in. A foreign printer. Boatloads of copies sold? Sold?!

“But I haven’t been paid a potch!” Marlowe shouts, and Koyu’s eyes go wide with shock and comprehension just as Emilia rises from behind them, as if from the floor of the library itself.

“Indoor voices,” she says, eyes aglow, an aura like a darkness run emanated from all around her.

“S-sorry,” Koyu and Marlowe manage together, Marlowe doing his best not to bolt.

She smiles like a sickle blade and glides around the table and back towards the front. After a few minutes they remember how to breathe and resume, though at a whisper.

“_You_ wrote this?” Koyu asks.

Marlow buries his head in his hands.

“But it’s so…filthy.”

“It’s _sweet_,” Marlow hisses.

Koyu raises his eyebrows and takes the book back and opens it apparently at random, then clears his throat. Marlow lunges to stop him from reading it out loud.

“Okay okay, you’re right, it’s filth. But no one was supposed to _read it_. Those are just…just…a hobby. I have a very active imagination.”

“So my sister says,” Koyu says, grinning widely.

Marlowe groans and sinks until his head is resting on the table.

“Everyone is going to hate me even more now,” he says.

“What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ that once people know I’ve been writing _sexually explicit fiction about them_ that they probably aren’t going to think too highly of me. I’ll have to leave the castle. Probably won’t be able to go back to Tinto, either, after that stuff I wrote about Kiba and Gustav. I-I’ll have to move to the Island Nations or something. Maybe Grasslands would take me.”

“Marlowe…” Koyu says, reaching down and pulling up his chin. “No one is going to hate you. I saw Camus and Miklotov blushing over one of these just earlier today, right before they slipped away…to the roof. I mean, people will probably end up _thanking_ you for giving so many ideas of where in the castle to have sex.”

Marlowe flushes bright red. People are…reading his stories…and acting them out. He feels himself stir despite the panic still flaring in his chest.

“You mean…”

“They’re not going to hate you, even if they did know it was you. All the books are published anonymously.”

“Oh.”

And it’s like he’s been knocked off a rope by a flying squirrel and plummeting, like all the world is falling away and he’s rushing, rushing…and then Koyu is there grinning.

“Really what you need to worry about is getting what you’re owed from Richmond. Don’t worry, though, later I’ll get my axe and we’ll threaten to cut his balls off if he doesn’t give you ninety percent.”

Marlowe finds that words are failing him. He just looks up into the certainty in Koyu’s expression and nods. It’s like he’s had a mask ripped away from him only to find that he looks the same without it. It’s…weird. He’s spent so long afraid of what people would think if they saw the things he wrote, if they saw that part of him. And this…this…

“And hey, maybe you can help _me_ write one of these,” Koyu says, just a bit too loud, and immediately lowers his voice again. “I mean, I have the _best _scenario.”

Marlowe chuckles. “Oh?” he asks.

Koyu licks his lips.

“Yeah,” he says, and leans in close so he’s whispering directly into Marlowe’s ear. “A bandit invites a bookworm back to his room. He’s got a new book and he needs help with the _big words_. So the bookworm agrees to read it aloud. Only it’s a _dirty_ story and they can’t help getting a little hot and a little…inspired.”

Marlowe’s face could probably be used as a lighthouse beacon. He opens his mouth, closes it, and finally nods. Koyu gently picks up the book, then trails fingertips along Marlowe’s arm to his hand, which he also takes.

“Then thank you in advance for the reading lesson,” Koyu says, with that glint in his eye that tells Marlowe that whatever is going to happen, he’s going to love it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the more canonical and adorable pairings from Suikoden II. I like the opposites attract nature of it, and Koyu was always so much fun!


End file.
